Nice Piece of Art
by narukietyam
Summary: one- shot songfic naru x mai


**Nice Piece of Art**

A ghost hunt songfic. Nice Piece of Art by Fm Static  
I felt broken hearted when I wrote this, I wonder why?  
A/N oh my it's my first fanfic that has been posted  
I've got a lot of it in my notebook and I've been planning to post it here sooner.  
anyway please enjoy!!

"Mai, tea!"

Ah it's the narcississt jerk again!

"hai!"

really I can't complain.I went to the kitchen to make his tea. I remember those times when I'm in danger

why is it that he's always the one to save me? I mean, yes I like it but sometimes I'm thinking maybe he's already

tired that I'm always like .. I love him and I know that he doesn't love me, look I'm just an ordinary

high school girl while he's the president of S.P.R., I'm just his assistant. But I love it when he smiled at me

when we're in that cursed school.I'm thinking maybe he's not that bad at all.

_I've tried not to let anyone in until now  
I guess conversations never allow  
and I've been feeling like I'm on some sort of marry-go-round  
and I know, I know, yeah I know.._

*whiist* Oh I forgot about the tea. I poured the tea in a cup and went to his office.I knocked gently and went inside his office. Oh he's handsome,

why can't I take off my eyes on him? "If you're going to stare at me whole day, the tea will get cold"

I jumped at the coldness of his voice, he's really moody huh? I placed the tea in the table infront of him, he's reading the files that we've gathered

for this haunted house case.I waited for him to say thank you, but he continued to read the files as if I'm not there.

"ah narcissist jerk!" I left him with a smirk on his face.

_I've tried not to let anyone in until now  
It took time for me to figure it out  
and when I feel like I'm complacent with my head in the clouds  
and I know, I know, yeah I know, I know and.._

I went out and saw Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu, John and Masako in the garden. I joined them and we shared different stories and jokes, even Masako

is telling something. I love this feeling when I'm with my friends, it feels like a family, a family in which everyone loves one another.

A family that I'd never had. It feels like forever when I'm with them.

_everytime I wonder what's real you make me feel..  
You make me feel like a lavander sweater and I'm caught in bad weather  
In my Volkswagen jetta.  
you make me feel like a complete work of art  
when I'm just falling apart  
a really nice piece of art..  
Dear God (art, art, art..)  
I hope you hear me (art, art, art..)_

"If you think that you're in a vacation, then maybe you should all go home." All of us almost jump when we saw Naru with his evil glare. We all rushed to the mansion

"mai"

"yes, Naru?"

"If you continue acting like a carefree girl, you better go home don't forget that you're here to work" he said.

"But Naru I'm working! Can't I rest for a bit?" I run and left him alone. I feel like I'm falling to pieces, I feel so broken hearted. Why is it always me?

We're all outside but he didn't get mad at the others. Why is it aslways me? I ran back to the base.

_And I've tried not to let anyone in until now  
misunderstandings are an easy way out  
and I've been feeling all this pressure just to figure it out  
and I know, don't know, yeah I know, don't know.._

"What happened?" Bou-san asked. Everyone is smiling, even Lin-san left his laptop to ask

"Where's Naru?"

"I left him there he..he.. what's wrong with him?? Why is it always me? Does he really hate me? What? Why? I don't know what to do!"

I can't take it. I can't hide it it just suddenly came out. Lin-san approached me, I was shocked with that, I mean we're not really that close.

"Naru went out after you because he's worried that something bad might happen to you."

"What? I..I no he's really mad at me!"

"No he acts like that everytime he's worried, I knew him to well for that."Lin-san smiled at me.

I ran back to look for Naru.

_And I know that if I just stay strong I can make it  
And try harder when I just can't take it(can't take it)  
And when everything around me feels so broken and jaded(broken and jaded)  
And I know, I know, yeah I know._

I felt a cold wind passed by but when I looked around there are no windows open, I tried to ignore it but when I tried to move my legs,

I can't move it...I can't move a muscle, what's happening? Someone pushed me and I flew off to the wall...

...there's a temperature drop lower suddenly I felt someone pushing through me, Is it trying to possess me? No it can't be..

Naru would be mad at me.I hate it when he gave me that cold stare everytime I caused a problem. I have to fight it, I need to stay strong!

_"Please go towards the light, you're time is up. Let this place be at peace, let us be the one to solve this problem."_ I shouted in my mind

the ghost pushed harder as if it's making me escape my own body, but when he heard the sincerity in my words he started to pull away.

I saw a blue light floating towards the light. I made it! I fell to the ground panting heavily.

"Mai!" It's voice is kind of _soft?_

"Naru I'm sorry for making you worry I'm sorry I did something stupid again." I keep my head low, I don't want to see his expression.

"Mai, how did you do that? you should be possessed by now. How?" he asked.

" I just simply don't want to dissappoint you anymore" I looked up and smiled at him.

_And everytime I wonder what's real you make me feel..  
You make me feel like a lavander sweater  
And I'm caught in bad weather  
In my Volkswagen Jetta  
You make me feel like a complete work of art  
When I'm just falling apart, A really nice piece of art (art, art, art)_

We went back to the base together and I saw a smile in everbody's faces.

I told them what happened and everybody was praising me. Bou-san whispered something in my ear.

"you did well, I bet Naru fell head over heels in love with you."

"whaa--!" I blushed in the deepest shade of red.

"Mai, tea!" Naru shouted.

"hai!" I stand

"No, Matsuzaki-san get me some tea, Mai you rest." Naru was looking at me I blushed again even deeper than earlier.

Ayako was about to complain when she was cut off by Lin "can I have some too,please,thank you."

"Yes my princes" then she went out.

_It's kind of warped but it's picking up slowly  
I don't know, but I can if you show me.  
I guess sometimes it takes more than just fake conversation to feel like I know that  
It's kinda hard when I'm planning for something;  
to get across this whole without jumping.  
I guess sometimes it takes more than just false information to find out who we are._

We're packing the equipments when bou-san went to me and said something.

"Jou-chan when you go to the van stay there, Naru will say something to you."

"Umm Okay"

I wonder what is it? I went to the van and waited for Naru. I saw him walking with a _nervous?_ expression. what could be bothering him?

"What?"

"what?"

"huh? bou-san said you will tell me something" I explained.

"Lin-san said you will tell me something important. Is there?"

"none" I said. "but I have something but not that important to tell you" I admitted.

"yeah me too." he said.

_You make me feel like a lavander sweater  
And I'm caught in bad weather  
In my Volkswagen Jetta  
You make me feel like a complete work of art when I'm just falling apart a relly nice piece of art._

"Naru I--"

I was interrupted when his lips touched mine.I was shocked at first his lips ..it's soft and gentle. I gave in and put my arms aroung his neck.

he whispered something in my ear that made me teary eyed.

"yeah me too...I love you too.."

A/N done! I hope you like it. anyway please advice will really be much of help. 


End file.
